Kaiser
by Jollyroy
Summary: The story of an anti-vigilante for Pokemon/human love. Rated M for language and adult themes. Contains Human/Zoroark and Human/Zangoose.
1. Enter Kaiser

_**Chapter 1: Enter Kaiser**_

"Stop! I said STOP!" shouted the detective as he chased the criminal through the crowded city. The assailant-in-question shoved his way into town square, through hoards of people, laughing all the way.

"I said stop, or I'll shoot!" yelled the detective pulling out his gun. People around him became aware of the hostile situation. The run-away criminal stopped within the crowd of people. People around the criminal began to panic and scatter away from the scene.

"You'll shoot? Is that so, Detective Marberry?" said the felon as he turned around to face the law enforcer. He had a big, wicked smile on his face as he stared directly at the detective.

"You had plenty of times to shoot me in Viridian City. You had even more chances in Azalea Town." Said the criminal as he mocked Detective Marberry.

By now, the crowd of pedestrians was long gone; only a few brave souls were still watching from behind cars or from shop windows.

"Honestly, I don't know why you keep chasing me around this world, detective. I'm not doing anything wrong." Said the convict as he kept that twisted smile on his face.

"What you're doing is totally wrong, Kaiser!" stated Detective Marberry.

A few bystanders overheard the detective reveal the criminal's name.

"Kaiser? Did he say his name was Kaiser?"

"_The_ Kaiser?"

"I think we should get out of here…"

"All I want to do is unify people and Pokémon, that's all." Said Kaiser in an innocent voice.

"You know damn well that's not what you're doing! You know Pokémon/Human relationships are wrong!"

Kaiser's smile disappeared at the detective's last statement.

"It's a free world! If humans and Pokémon want to love each other, then I say they can!" shouted Kaiser.

"You say they can, but the law says they can't." said Marberry.

"Shut up, stupid detective. You're just a hound dog for the system. Here, I'll _show_ you that Pokémon and humans belong together." Said Kaiser.

Kaiser then reached around his belt and pulled out a pokeball. He pressed the button on its center and out shot a red beam of light. When the light dimmed down, it revealed a Zangoose. The Zangoose fluffed its fur and stretched from being cramped inside the ball. It then turned towards Kaiser with a big smile on its face.

"Hi, Master. What do you need from me?" asked the Zangoose ever so politely whilst wagging its tail.

"I just wanted to give you a little kiss for being such a good girl." Said Kaiser as he smiled at his pet.

"Oh, Master…" blushed Zangoose as she ran over and scooped up Kaiser in a hug.

"Kaiser, you better not…!" warned the detective.

Ignoring the law, Kaiser and his Zangoose began to kiss. The two lovers locked lips and closed their eyes. Then, Zangoose shoved her tongue inside Kaiser's mouth. Saliva began to slob around the two joined mouths. Zangoose began to moan and pant as the two sinners continued kissing.

"Oh, Master….does this please you?" asked Zangoose.

"Yes it does, my good girl." Answered Kaiser.

"Master, let's go somewhere private and let me be a 'good girl' some more….please?"

"No, not now, my sweet. There's business to be handled now." Said Kaiser.

"Master…." Whined the Zangoose.

"Later. I promise…" said the criminal. Zangoose began licking on Kaiser's neck.

Detective Marberry, who had just witnessed this disgusting act, almost puked in his mouth.

"Kaiser, romantic activity involving Pokémon is against the law! You're under arrest! Do not move or I will shoot!" said Marberry as he aimed his gun at Kaiser.

"That's what you said in the Orange Islands." Mocked Kaiser.

Kaiser and his Zangoose turned to leave.

"I told you not to move!"

Marberry fired a bullet from his rifle. With lightning quick reflexes, Zangoose's razor sharp claws slashed the bullet into two halves just before it connected with Kaiser. Kaiser petted his Zangoose.

"Good girl. Come on, detective. You know that doesn't work against my Zangoose.

"Then maybe this will…" said Detective Marberry as he pulled out a pokeball from his pocket.

The detective activated his pokeball and out shot at Machamp.

"Typical government-issued Pokémon." Chuckled Kaiser. With that, he called his Zangoose back into her ball. He then pulled out another pokeball and called forth another Pokémon. From the new pokeball came forth a Zoroark.

The Zoroark turned around to Kaiser and smiled the same smile as Zangoose had. Zoroark ran over and scooped up Kaiser in her arms. She was much bigger than Kaiser was.

"Hi, Master. Ready for more fun?" said Zoroark seductively as she licked her lips. Kaiser smirked and rubbed her head.

"Not right now, foxy girl. We have sort of a situation in front of us." Said Kaiser pointing to the detective.

Zoroark noticed the law enforcer and his Machamp. She smiled as she realized there was no threat in front of her.

"I'm tired of dealing with this detective right now. Could you get me out of here, sweetie?" asked Kaiser nicely.

"Sure thing, Master."

"Hey! You're not going anywhere! Machamp, use close combat!" shouted Marberry.

Machamp began charging towards Zoroark throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Zoroark easily dodged all of the incoming attacks and retaliated with a head-but into the Machamp's nose. Machamp fell over onto the ground covering its bloody nose in pain. Kaiser chuckled at how weak government-issued Pokémon were.

Then, Zoroark grabbed Kaiser and held him in her arms, close to her chest.

"Ready to go, Master?" asked Zoroark as she gave Kaiser a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Yep, let's go."  
>With that, Zoroark used her illusion techniques to cast a field of purple smoke around town square, completely covering herself from anyone's sense of vision. Zoroark dashed off into the shadows of the city with Kaiser snuggled in her arms, easily escaping Detective Marberry and the law again.<p>

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was an unconscious Machamp on the ground and a defeated detective. Detective Marberry swore at himself for letting Kaiser get away yet again. A small piece of paper blew in the breeze and landed in front of him. He noticed it had something scribbled on it. Marberry picked up the paper and read what was on it.

"You're a really stupid detective. Just give up.  
>Love, Kaiser"<p>

"He mocks me to no end."

With that, Marberry recalled the Machamp into its ball and pulled out a phone from his pocket. He contacted the law agency he worked for.

"….come on, pick up…..hello? Yeah, its Marberry…..yeah…he got away….again…I know…..yes, I did shoot. No just once…..well, it wouldn't have changed things. No, his Zoroark broke its nose….I know it's been 2 years! Stop bringing that up!"

On the other end of the line, the Chief of the Law enforcement agency was furious.

"Marberry, Kaiser is at the _very top_ of the most wanted list and this is the 28th time he has gotten away! I think it's time I reassign this job to someone else." Said Chief.

"No! Kaiser is mine! I'll take him down!"

"Marberry, as you know, Pokémon/Human bestiality is strictly forbidden in this world and this Kaiser character has been breaking this law across the globe for 2 years. He's been successful in turning people against the law and influencing those people to have relations with their Pokémon. He's even resorted to killing to get his point across."

"I know, sir."

"Do you? Then how hard is it to catch an 18 year old?" yelled Chief on the phone.

"He's very crafty!"

"Or maybe, you're just incompetent. It's been two years since Kaiser first came on the scene. He claims he's a vigilante on the path of justice, but he's just a sick, dangerous kid who's horny for his Pokémon. Listen, I think it's time you just gave up on this Kaiser case and let someone else handle it—"

"I can handle Kaiser! I've been on him for two years and I'm the one who knows him best! I'll be the one to catch him!" said Marberry.

Marberry hung up the phone and began to shuffle around town as the sun began to set.

Back at the agency, Chief became uneasy...

Meanwhile, in a field somewhere far away on the outskirts of town, Kaiser and his two Pokémon were resting against a tree. Kaiser was feeling up on his two lady friends as they were panting and moaning his name. Kaiser had each of his index fingers pumping in and out of each Pokémon's pussy.

"You two did very good today, my beauties." Said Kaiser as he kept 'rewarding' his two girls.

"M-Master…it feels so good…"

"Yes, Master. Please don't stop…..we love you…"

"And I love my girls, too."

"w-what are we going to do next on our quest for justice, Master?"

"That is simple, my pet. We'll unite the love between Pokémon and human."

"What are you gonna do about that pesky detective?"

"Let him be. He's not worth dealing with. Now just relax and enjoy your 'rewards'."

"oh, Master…"

The sun slowly set as the two Pokémon moaned for their master…


	2. Presidential Access: It's a Trap!

_***Super Long Chapter warning*  
><strong>__**Chapter 2: Presidential Access (It's a Trap!) **_

Some time had passed since Detective Marberry and Kaiser's latest clash. Kaiser was still on the law's most wanted list. Marberry's agency still had no leads as to where Kaiser would strike his "justice" next. Then one day, an event was planned….

In response to Kaiser's vigilantism for Pokémon/Human love across the globe, the president of the Pokémon world, an intelligent man in his mid-50's, was planning on giving a speech/rally to support the law of mono-species love. He was also going to declare the approval of a few new laws stating what people can and can't do with Pokémon. The President fully supported the law of anti-pokephilia. As with most of his other speeches, this speech was going to be held in the Kanto region, in front of the Presidential House as the front could easily accommodate half a million people. It would also be televised for the general household's viewing pleasure. Marberry was _certain_ Kaiser would make an appearance; there was NO WAY Kaiser wouldn't show up to attempt to sabotage the President's anti-pokephilia speech. Marberry acted quickly and contacted his law agency and suggested to the chief that they make a deal with the President to arrange to have his speech set up as a trap of sorts to lure Kaiser out of hiding. The President agreed whole-heartedly that it was the perfect plan. Snipers and other armed forces would be inconspicuously set up around the location of the event.

The event was scheduled to happen one week from now….

Currently, on an ocean boardwalk, somewhere off the coast of the Johto region, a certain someone was sitting under an umbrella, sipping on a mango smoothie as he was reading the local paper.

"So, the President's gonna make a speech against Pokémon love, against everything I stand for, eh? Took him long enough. I guess he himself didn't consider me too much of a problem two years ago. Well, now I'm flattered- even the President of the world hates me."

Just then, one of the pokeballs on the vigilante's belt jiggled and it released a burst of red light, revealing a Zangoose.

"I heard all of that, Master. What are we gonna do about this?" said the Zangoose sweetly.

"I guess we'll just have to teach Mr. President a lesson, sweetie…"

Soon, a week passes by. The night of the President's speech was now at hand. Tons of hundreds of _thousands_ of people and supporters showed up at the Presidential House, awaiting the President to give his grand speech. The whole spectator area, which was the size of three football fields, was completely jam packed. The surrounding area in the city was completely blocked off from vehicles. Various TV cameras were set up around the President's speech podium for those viewing at home. Local and national TV news channels had been covering the event since the early hours of the morning. Tons of companies and businesses sponsored the event. A lot of celebrities were also in the crowds and V.I.P. sections. Various small businesses set up concession stands along the streets for spectators to enjoy. The whole thing seemed like one big state fair that the President just happened to show up at.

Meanwhile, on the defensive side of things, the whole event was just flooded law enforcement. Snipers were set up on the roof tops of every building. Secret Service men equipped with the latest gadgets were posted everywhere. Various government-issued Pokémon were set up alongside the Secret Service. Local law enforcement was keeping the mass crowd of people in order. But, most of all, Detective Marberry was perched at the very front of the crowd. He was at an angle which gave him the perfect view of all the spots of the event, just in case a certain kid would crash the party. Yes, the whole event seemed to have had an air tight security system.

It was only a half an hour until the President would appear before the world and give his latest speech. So far, everything had gone smoothly; not one thing out of order happened. Still, people knew of Kaiser and what he could do. Tension was rising more and more as the time before the President would come slowly withered away. Even people watching from their homes anticipated Kaiser to appear.

Conspirators in the crowd began to spread rumors that the President wouldn't show up because Kaiser was too much of threat.

Then, five minutes before show time, the whole crowd went quite. No one said anything as those five minutes turned into four minutes.

Three minutes

Two…

One…..

Then, the President appeared. As he walked to the podium, the world sighed in relief as people began to cheer for the President's appearance, but more importantly, his wellbeing.

The President simply waved and smiled as the crowd went bananas for him. The band behind him began to play the National Anthem, as scheduled. The crowd joined in the song out of respect for their country and happiness of the President's safety. People at home began singing as well.

During the anthem, Detective Marberry felt uneasy.

"Now's not the time to be cheering for the President's safety. We're not out of the woods yet. He still has to give his speech and Kaiser _will_ be here…" said Marberry to himself.

As the song ended and the crowd died down to silence, the President cleared his throat to begin speaking. Tension once again began rising as people in the crowd began anticipating a bullet to fly right into the President's skull during his speech.

Then, the President began to speak.

"Hello, my people. Hello one and all and good evening. Before I begin my speech, I would like to address the fact that I know that all of you are concerned with my safety from the criminal known as Kaiser. Well, I have some excellent news for you. We have just captured the international criminal Kaiser."

Marberry's heart skipped a beat. People in the crowd couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Kaiser captured?"

"No way."

The internet began flooding with postings stating that Kaiser had been captured. Various search engines crashed due to all of the people logging on at the same time.

Various Secret Service men in the crowd began shuffling about, talking furiously into their walkie-talkies. Marberry couldn't think straight. He began contacting the Secret Service men around him via phone.

"Hey, it's Marberry. Yes, the President just stated that we caught Kaiser….Well, why wasn't I informed of this? I'm supposed to have a direct line to any information regarding him!...What do you mean you guys didn't know we captured him?"

The President began speaking again.

"I see that some of you don't believe me. Well, he's here right now. Bring him out, men!" said the President as he pointed behind him.

Suddenly, walking up to the stage now was Kaiser. He was handcuffed and being escorted by two Secret Service men. Kaiser had a look of defeat on his face. The crowd went wild. Roars of cheers burst through the masses. Confetti canons were brought out as they launched their celebratory paper into the air. People watching from home cheered as well. Phone calls were made. The internet once again flooded with confirmation of Kaiser's defeat. Marberry still couldn't believe this.

Kaiser was brought up to the President and stood next to him. The crowd booed Kaiser as he stood on stage. The President began to speak again.

"Yes, it's true. As you can see, Kaiser is right here in the flesh. He was just caught trying to assassinate me from backstage with one of his Pokémon. Not one of your brightest moves, Kaiser."

The crowd laughed at the President's little joke. The President continued to speak.

"You know, seeing Kaiser in front of me now, it's made me want to confess something….I can no longer keep playing this charade. I feel that if I don't say this now, I'll be telling a lie to my country. My fellow citizens….I do not support anti-pokephilia. I myself love Pokémon much like the way Kaiser loves Pokémon. In fact, I am romantically involved with a Pokémon right now. Come out here, April."

Just then, a female Mightyena walked onto the stage and began nuzzling into the President's leg. The President knelt down and gave the Mightyena a kiss on the lips. The crowd was speechless. No one could believe this. People watching from home gasped. The internet once again flooded with information regarding the President's scandalous actions. Detective Marberry was in shock. Kaiser stood there with a smile on his face.

"_What the hell is going on! This is not what we planned! Things have gotten way out of proportion!" _thought Marberry.

The Secret Service began to take action.

"The President has lost it. Get him out of there." Muttered one of the servicemen.

Soon, a few Secret Service men walked onto stage and grabbed the President. One of the Servicemen tried to nab the Mightyena he was holding but as he went to grab her, his hands slipped right through her! Marberry saw what had happened?

"What the—that Mightyena isn't real?" said Marberry. Marberry jumped to the stage and walked straight up to Kaiser and the two Servicemen holding him. Marberry reached his hand out to touch Kaiser on the shoulder, but when he did, his hand went right through him.

"What? He's not real either. He's not really here? Is this a hologram?" Said Marberry as he reached out to touch the Servicemen holding onto "Kaiser". They weren't real either!

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Marberry.

The crowd began to panic out of confusion.

The Secret Service men in the crowd and on stage began to shuffle about. They had not planned for this. As the President was being escorted off of the stage, he began to laugh. Marberry noticed this.

"What's so funny, Mr. President?" asked Marberry with rising suspicion.

The President stopped walking and turned around to face the detective.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you're such a _stupid detective_, that's all." Said the President chuckling.

Marberry's eyes went wide. There was only one person who kept constantly calling him a "stupid detective".

"Kaiser."

"Close, but no." said the "President".

Suddenly, the Mightyena, Kaiser, and the two Servicemen holding him began to vanish in a purple haze. As the Kaiser clone disappeared, it couldn't help but say something to Detective Marberry.

"You really are a stupid detective…." Said "Kaiser" as he vanished.

All of the pieces were coming together in Marberry's mind. That wasn't the real President and this whole scandal had been staged by Kaiser. The presidential imposter on stage began making a mad dash for the crowd. Before anyone could react, the faker jumped into the crowd. As it was jumping into the air, it began to change its form. In a flash of purple light, the form of the President disappeared and was replaced by that of a Zoroark. The fox Pokémon began dashing through the wave of people, knocking a few unlucky bystanders over.

"That's Kaiser's Zoroark!" shouted Marberry.

"Thanks for the update, _Detective Obvious_!" mocked the Zoroark as she continued running through the crowd.

"Order the snipers to shoot her down!" shouted Marberry into his phone.

"We can't! She's in the mist of the crowd. We may hit some innocent people!" said the Servicemen on the other end.

"Crafty fox!" said Marberry.

The whole crowd began to scramble in a panic. The law enforcement tried its best to keep order, but there was just too much chaos going on. The Secret Service was in a confused panic.

"Where's the _**real**_ President!...what do you mean you don't know?" said one of the Servicemen.

Amidst all the chaos, Zoroark began making her way out of the crowd and into the shadows of the city, easily escaping the law once more….

Marberry just stood on the stage, looking at the wave of discord in front of him. He didn't know what to do. His air-tight security system had been penetrated and destroyed by Kaiser and he didn't even show up to do it. Marberry sat down on the stage to think.

Marberry knew Kaiser was still in the city somewhere not too far away. He had to regroup with his precious Zoroark sooner or later. Marberry also knew that wherever Kaiser was in this city, the President was there with him.

Marberry cursed his luck…

Meanwhile, a ways away from the sight of the event, in a luxurious hotel room on the 51st floor, Kaiser had the perfect view of all the panic he had caused. He turned on the TV in the hotel room and turned to the local news.

"Well, Jim, its mass chaos out here as it turns out that Kaiser has captured the President and is holding him in an unknown location." Said the TV reporter.

"Unknown location? Try checking the biggest hotel in the city, idiots." Mocked Kaiser.

"As for you, Mr. President, what do you think of my work? Pretty good for someone who didn't even show up to cause that much destruction, eh?" said Kaiser as he turned to look at the President who was also in the room with him.

The President had seen all of the chaos as well, but he had seen everything tied to a chair. The President was sitting in one of the hotel chairs with rope around his arms and legs.

"You're a sick, evil little boy." Said the President sternly.

"I didn't know 18 year-olds were still considered 'little boys'." Said Kaiser with a cocky smile.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of the window. It opened the window and let itself in. As it entered the light of the room, the figured revealed itself to be Zoroark.

"Ah, you're back, Zoroark. Good job out there." Said Kaiser.

"Did I really do a good job, Master?" said Zoroark as she pranced over to Kaiser and lowered her head, anticipating Kaiser to pet her.

"Yes, you did do a good job." Said Kaiser as he petted Zoroark.

"Will you give me a 'reward', Master?" asked Zoroark cutely.

"No, I will not."

"But why?" whined Zoroark.

"Because, even though you did do a good job of distracting everyone so I could capture the President, you did not succeed in fooling everyone into thinking that the President is a pokehiliac."

"Yes I did, Master. I made the 'President' kiss a Mightyena with my illusion techniques."

"Yes, but you transformed from the President back into _yourself_. If you had just slipped away while still in the President's form, people would have believed that the President of the Pokémon world was a closet pokephiliac. But since they saw your _true form_, people are only concerned with the President's location instead of his sexual status. Oh, well. At least my plan wasn't a total failure." Explained Kaiser.

"But, Master—"

"No back talk. You will not be getting any 'rewards' today."

Zoroark whined as she went to sit in the corner.

"What do you plan on doing to me, Kaiser?" said the President sternly.

"Relax. Just enjoy the show, Mr. President." Said Kaiser as he went to reach for a pokeball around his belt.

"What show, you crook?"

"Zoroark, if you had done your job properly, I wouldn't need to call Zangoose out for this part." Said Kaiser sternly.

"No, Master! Please pick me instead! I'm sorry that I didn't do my job right! Please!" plead Zoroark.

Kaiser then activated his pokeball and out shot his Zangoose in a beam of red light.

"Hi, Master. I thought you didn't need me for this part." Said Zangoose fully aware of what was to come.

"Yes, but Zoroark messed up so she won't be having any 'fun' right now. Think you can handle some 'fun' right now, Zangoose?" Said Kaiser. Zoroark whimpered.

"Sure, Master! I'm always up to be a 'good girl' for you!"

The President was utterly confused at this point. Then, Kaiser began to undress himself. Zangoose licked her lips. The President began to panic.

"What are you doing!" asked the President.

"I'm going to show you just what you're missing since you're an anti-pokephiliac, Mr. President." Smirked Kaiser.

Zangoose and Kaiser walked over to the luxurious bed. After getting comfortable on the bed, Kaiser began to feel on his Zangoose. Zoroark whined in jealously.

"Master….that feels so good…" panted Zangoose.

The President was shocked.

"Kaiser, you know that's illegal!"

"That's why I'm doing it." Stated Kaiser.

Kaiser then inserted his middle finger into Zangoose's pussy and began pumping in and out of her.

"You like that, girl?"

"Yes, M-Master…please keep going…"

Zoroark closed her eyes and covered her ears. She didn't want to see Zangoose mate with Kaiser. That should have been **her** with Kaiser, not Zangoose, but she screwed up her part of the job….

The President threw up on his suit from what was going on in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was witnessing bestiality with his very eyes.

Suddenly, Zangoose inner walls clamped down on Kaiser's fingers as she had her orgasm. She screamed out as her love-hole drenched Kaiser's hand in her liquid.

"Kaiser, you bastard! That's sick!" yelled the President.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Said Kaiser with a smirk.

Then Zangoose got on all fours whilst Kaiser grabbed his now-hard penis and placed it at Zangoose's moistened entrance. Zangoose wagged her tail.

"Hurry, Master. Don't keep me waiting." Plead Zangoose.

With that, Kaiser slowly inserted himself into his Zangoose's pussy. Both sinners moaned as they got a good inside feel for each other's respective organ. Kaiser began pumping in and out of Zangoose at a slow pace. Zangoose whined in pleasure as her master took her from behind. Zangoose began squeezing at Kaiser's rod with her inner walls, not wanting him to ever leave her.

"Faster, Master…please..."

"Hey, that rhymed, girl." Joked Kaiser as he complied with his Pokémon's request.

Kaiser began pumping faster and harder into his Zangoose lover. Soon, both were close to their climax. As he was pumping into his Zangoose, Kaiser noticed Zoroark looking rather sad in the corner.

"Hey, Zoroark…" Kaiser managed to grunt between thrusts.

The fox's ears perked at the sound of her master calling her. She looked at him with a sad face.

"Even though you did screw up a bit with your part of the job, I *grunt*…I think you should still have a little 'treat'." Said Kaiser with a smile.

Zoroark smiled and perked up. She scurried over to the bed next to Kaiser.

"Oh, thank you, Master! Thank you, thank you!" said Zoroark very happily.

"Zangoose, do you mind?" asked Kaiser.

"It's okay, Master." Panted Zangoose.

With that, Kaiser began pumping rapidly into Zangoose, pushing her towards her climax. Zangoose screamed out as her inner walls clamped onto Kaiser's meat. Zangoose came as her inner walls began squeezing onto Kaiser. Kaiser grunted and tried to hold on for Zoroark. Kaiser was very close to his peak; he would climax any second. With his Zangoose satisfied, he pulled out of her and focused his attention towards Zoroark.

"Zoroark…get ready…" grunted Kaiser.

"Please, Master. On my face." Begged Zoroark. She lowered her body so her face was next to Kaiser's throbbing cock.

With that, Kaiser came. He shot his pearly-white liquid onto his Zoroark's wanting face. The semen splashed onto her face as some of it went into her mouth. Zoroark happily drank down her master's spunk.

"Thank you, Master…" said Zoroark appreciatively.

"You're welcome." Panted the boy.

"Next time, I'll do my job right. I promise, Master!" said Zoroark.

"I know you will. And I'll give a nice big 'reward'."

Zoroark giggled….

Meanwhile, the President was knocked out in his chair. He had fainted from watching Kaiser commit bestiality…..

Sometime later, the pandemonium was still happening outside. The chaos had died down a bit, but not by much. The law enforcement was still trying to calm everyone down. The Secret Service was still on the search for the President. Detective Marberry was getting chewed out on the phone by the chief of his law agency.

Somewhere outside the city, walking toward the unknown tomorrow, a certain vigilante gave an anonymous call to the police agency stating that they should check the 7th room on the 51st floor of the most luxurious hotel in the city for a "little surprise".


End file.
